


Willie HC

by phantomsalex



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex
Summary: Random Willie HC because I said soMostly about his family/life before he died
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Willie HC

  * Willie just absolutely SHOUTS youngest child vibes.
  * He has an older brother, quite a few years older (like 8ish maybe) who is an adoption lawyer, wanting to start his own firm.
  * They have a good relationship despite the age gap, his brother even taught him how to surf as a kid, which is what got him into skateboarding a few years later (surfer!willie is a hill I will gladly die on). They would go to the beach almost every weekend to hang out together, Willie is also a fast learner.
  * He had a good relationship with his parents, they had a lot of trust in him, so he trusts people pretty easily. This shows later on after he died, he did believe Caleb after all, and he didn’t start thinking differently until the whole Alex situation.
  * His parents always had a future plan in mind for him, they wanted him to have a career like his older brother (business of some kind, doctor, etc) because they want him to be on a career path that could fully and comfortably support him.
  * When he expressed to them that he wanted to grow and be a pro skateboarder, they weren’t very happy. The disagreement made his relationship with them slightly tense, of course, they wanted him to be happy, but they just weren’t sure if what he wanted was something that would last so they were worried
  * His brother supported him a lot, he was so happy that willie was so passionate about something and was willing to stick up for himself
  * Growing up, willie had always been pretty confident in himself, he was comfortable in his own skin and very carefree/laid back
  * When he came out to his family as gay they were big supporters of him
  * He explained to them that he was a little scared to tell them, because of the tension when it came to his future, but they had a long, heartfelt conversation about it
  * His parents told him that they were happy for him, they were glad he told them, and that they would support him through anything he wanted to do, even a career in skateboarding professionally
  * I think that kind of leads into how he died
  * He told Alex that he was skateboarding in the street (I assume he got hit because,, traffic) so I think he was probably practicing as much as possible, skating whenever and wherever he could get away with, doing as many tricks as he could, etc. (I mean,, he literally said he likes going to places he’s not allowed to be, him and Alex straight-up broke into that museum) 
  * He just wanted to be the best he could be.
  * We obviously don’t know what his “unfinished business” is but maybe it has something to do with how he died or where he left off in his life, y’know? But to be fair, it could literally be anything considering we don’t know anything about him
  * Maybe he doesn’t even know what it is and that’s why he ended up with Caleb




End file.
